


独活

by laonarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: A scene, M/M, they're torturing each other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laonarou/pseuds/laonarou
Summary: 他和库赞将永远被困在这里。
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Aokiji | Kuzan
Kudos: 3





	独活

萨卡斯基跨进浴缸时水溢了出来，他平常都放的刚好合适，这回完全是还有另一个人存在的缘故。流水沿着缸壁往下在瓷砖上汇成一滩，滴下来的水声打破狭小空间里的死寂，萨卡斯基放松了身子把自己浸没在偏烫的热水里。

今天他差点又没稳住脾气，再浓郁的尼古丁似乎也已经不能再帮他镇痛和冷静，而且下班的时候波鲁萨利诺来了自己的办公室。萨卡斯基捧了捧水拍在脸上，热水滑进眼眶的刺激感让他昏沉的脑袋有了一丝清醒。老友难得正经地制止了他显而易见准备继续加班的猝死行为，老夫不想再替某人收尸啊，萨卡斯基。然后这样被赶回了家。

多管闲事，萨卡斯基抹掉眼前多余的水汽，透过朦胧的水雾发现鸠占鹊巢的家伙终于从小憩中转醒，“出去，库赞。”他厉声下了逐客令，对方却丝毫不为所动地抓了把湿漉漉的头发后又往浴缸里缩低了些，只堪堪露出一双深潭般的眼睛。就像积雨云一样，萨卡斯基盯着水面上浮沉的黑色卷发任凭思维跑远，踩上小腿的脚掌明显感觉得到层叠的褶皱，不难猜这人又在浴缸里泡了多久。

说实话萨卡斯基并不想见到库赞，换过好几次的门锁足以表明他的态度，但从刚开始的暴力撬门到现在的灵活开锁也说明了后者强大的无赖程度。再者他也厌烦这种触感，萨卡斯基侧开腿让人踩了个空，这会让他想起不愉快的事。

“这么久了，萨卡斯基。”不久，萨卡斯基在心底否认，也就半年多，分开时他差点打爆库赞一只眼球，而他也因此断了三根肋骨，但值得庆幸的是他们所有的暴力行为都不会狠过第一次。老夫有时候真的怀疑你两是不是受虐狂，至少波鲁是这么说过的，“你还是不肯吗。”

或许，萨卡斯基想，水波撞击缸壁和库赞都太吵了，强行挤进耳朵的声音让他感觉右侧隐隐作痛。那些话他已经听得够多了，萨卡斯基突然绷紧了身体，像被闯入领地的凶兽般紧惕地盯着撑住浴缸两侧向他靠近的库赞，掩没在水下的扎实肌肉像喷发前的火山随时准备突然暴起。

我不是真的想要一个答案，当他们开始接吻时库赞嘟囔了一句，话语模模糊糊地从他们撕咬的嘴缝里钻出去，还没成型就被四溅的水花砸碎在地。萨卡斯基睁眼扫视跟前的混蛋，入侵者的一举一动都牵扯着他的神经，上次造成的眼角的淤青还没完全消散，这会儿嘴唇传来的刺痛分明就是挑衅。

血珠掉进水里的同时萨卡斯基摁着肩膀把人掀退出去，脑袋撞上墙壁的钝痛让库赞一下闷哼出声，他瞪眼把右腿膝盖压在萨卡斯基肋下妄图以旧伤给予警告。浴缸里的水被喧嚣荡出了大半，萨卡斯基扯着抵到腹间的残肢揉捏，断面的神经并没有烧坏，接触的一瞬他察觉到对方的颤抖。他们又将重蹈覆辙，萨卡斯基伸手把身前人的双腿打开，他时常分不清库赞到底是怕烫还是沉溺于这种因灼烧而带来的暖意，总是故意接近他再落个两败俱伤的境地。好一个库赞，萨卡斯基早就认定他们到现在也依然恨不得能一了百了地杀了彼此一劳永逸。但这就像上瘾的毒药，能戒，但是致命。

相互的撕咬在萨卡斯基借着水流挤进脆弱的甬道时暂停，库赞高昂着头颅露出脖颈，喉结随着喘息而上下滑动。萨卡斯基沉眼扫过对方脖颈两侧长条形的青紫——那是他留下的，当时库赞只是任由他掐住自己的脖子，嘴上不饶人地继续同他辩论，声带的嗡鸣让萨卡斯基手掌发麻——你这个，喋喋不休的蠢货！

迸溅的水花拍在脸上墙上到处都是，库赞仰面被萨卡斯基压进浴缸，水流争先恐后地往他嘴巴和鼻腔里涌，突然的窒息让库赞本能地挣扎，萨卡斯基几乎狠命地把人往水里摁，如同要把手指也嵌进库赞的脖子一样收紧。直至库赞胡乱操起地上搓澡坐的木凳砸在萨卡斯基肩上后这场谋杀才悄然停止，从开始到结束也就两三分钟，木凳的棱角划伤了萨卡斯基的肩膀，血混入水流扩散开来不见踪影。

萨卡斯基在水面上瞥见被波纹搅碎的自己，寸头彻底湿透狼狈地贴着头皮塌下来，侧脸还有被库赞挣扎时抓伤的痕迹，眼睛反射出的光亮得骇人，那一瞬萨卡斯基甚至有种回到过去杀红眼时候的错觉。待一切归于平静萨卡斯基才定神从面容扭曲的自己脸上看到库赞，入侵者还没有动静，但他能想象库赞趴在浴缸旁像要把五脏六腑都咳出来，胸部撕裂般的痛苦和烧灼感让他瘦削的双肩战栗着耸起，他还在捂着喉咙沉重而急促地喘气的场景。

啊啦啦，恼羞成怒可不是你的作风。萨卡斯基不置可否地抬头，库赞的声音已不复往常的清亮，呻吟反倒像破旧风琴嘶哑地伴着阵阵微不可闻的气泡破裂声从胸腔挤压出来，他浑身是水，也可能是汗，前额的水珠滑过紧锁的眉头摇摇欲坠地挂在眼角，萨卡斯基掐着他的腰拖着他往胯上撞，掌心被浸得湿冷。一条腿根本支撑不住身体，库赞喘得快要歇斯底里，他所有的动作都在无意识放慢，像喝醉一般半睁眼盯着天花板的角落。

你不该——萨卡斯基觉得自己每天接受考验，任何能照出倒影的东西都令他头痛，库赞的倒影无时无刻都在令他震怒——混账、窝囊废！听了他骂人的话库赞表现得像要讨好他似的握住萨卡斯基的双腕，烧毁的手心坑洼不平，左右差异过于明显的触感让萨卡斯基条件反射地想甩开这道桎梏，却被库赞用更大的力量领着往脖颈上移。他想不通库赞哪儿来那么大劲，或者其实他根本就是遂了他的意再次攀上那几道熟悉的青紫。

梦魇是有实感的，萨卡斯基整个手掌都贴在库赞黏湿的皮肤上，仿佛一使劲就会连带着血肉把人撕裂，掌心底下还有轻微的律动，但他认为那不是属于库赞的生命。就像有时候把手静放其他东西上时会觉得它的内部也在和心脏同频率地跳动，萨卡斯基现在就是这种感觉。

冰凉的指尖绕着他手腕圈了一转，沿着青色的筋脉向上游走至小臂摩挲着张狂的火焰尖，这是库赞很少明确表达过喜欢的一部分，萨卡斯基感觉血液在随着滑动的指尖倒流。库赞这是想一步一步击溃自己，萨卡斯基心中蓦然警铃大作，他居然会被影响到无意陷入困境的地步。

如果你真的还要这么继续下去。库赞总是在同他争执，每一次关于他们之间的、过去的、未来的矛盾都是他们大打出手的理由，但现在库赞学会了妥协，他不再具有与他对抗的能力。那么祝你好运，萨卡斯基。话语中尽数的讽刺，岌岌可危的神经牵扯着萨卡斯基止不住收紧力道，就这样，萨卡斯基听到自己的牙根都磨出咯咯的声响，只要再过一会儿库赞就会又一次彻底安静。

窒息感使库赞间断地发出奇怪的声音，夹紧的甬道随大口呼吸收缩个不停，萨卡斯基被突然的动静惹得心头一惊，手上的动作却丝毫不见放松。库赞眼里倒映的灯光看起来就像一只飞蛾，萨卡斯基只想用这种不自量力的东西来形容他。掌下的跳动在减缓，库赞的手指还勉强挂在他的小臂上，拧成结的疤痕同他臂上的流纹重叠在一起。萨卡斯基看着这只飞蛾迎着黑暗中的火光扑去，燃烧了翅膀，灼瞎了双眼，然后生命一点一点化为灰烬。

“下次老夫仍会杀了你。”这简直就是诅咒，库赞的身体在他手下逐渐变得冰冷，萨卡斯基寻着温差把自己送到最高点。

“我知道，”库赞沉入水底时唇角勾着一抹笑意，这笑通常出现在他坏事得逞的时候，“你对我远不止这些。”

库赞说的没错，萨卡斯基抬手拍碎水面半天不愿消散的倒影，冰凉的水花溅上手背时萨卡斯基才忽然意识到时间的流逝，他可能已经在这里泡了半个多小时，热气腾腾的浴室也早变得冷清。都是这家伙的错，没了多余的障碍萨卡斯基终于能在浴缸里舒展四肢，他永远为下一场不知时间地点的战斗准备着，萨卡斯基沉心闭上眼睛吐出一口浊气，他和库赞会一直这样不死不休地纠缠下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。  
> 其实这篇写得有点意识流，大概是个现代背景，他们在互相折磨，苦痛着想要离开却不得善终，基本是在这样一个想法下写出的这篇文。中间库赞被萨卡斯基溺死了，而萨卡斯基泡澡过于疲劳加上热水带来的眩晕就产生了幻觉一直重复那段过去，所以才会厌烦倒影，因为库赞无时无刻会从里面出现。再有因为是幻觉所以这段是萨卡斯基在浴缸里自慰，他没能分清幻觉和现实，但他一直维持着杀死库赞的念头。


End file.
